Break of Nocturne
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Post MGS3. Two worlds are fated to collide, an old legend seeks restoration, and hearts are fated to unite. Will love be able to prevent destruction?
1. Sunshine

Welcome to 'Break of Nocturne', my first masterpiece of 2010! I thank you for your support of this journey. Please note a few things before you dive right in.

**Warning: As information on Final Fantasy Versus is severely limited, I will NOT be using the storyline intended for the game. Certain elements will be used from the original storyline, but the storyline itself will NOT be fully utilized.**

I will also not utilize certain characters in their original roles (Cid being one of them). In addition, Noctis' friends will have names pulled from my imagination (Jayce being the name of the Roxas look-a-like), as their true names are unknown as of late. If anyone happens to know the name of Noctis' closest friends, please alert me.

* * *

Fate, destiny and time assume indeterminable shapes.

No one can control them, let alone fathom them. They are indescribable, inescapable labyrinths plastered across eternity. The riddles I seek answers to plague my mind to no end, taunting me even as I drift through slumber. The origin of our world bewilders me, even as I instill my steps into our precious soil.

The origin of our world evades me. I cannot fathom how eternity works its magic, or how mere mortals can handle its vast magnitude. Although our crystals hold memories of our legends, the birth of this glorious realm escapes me. So many legends gave form to this world, and I hold them close to our heart. My labyrinth taunts me, but I will forever recite legends in my inner chambers, and my heart will forever remain joyous.

The crystals of fate endowed our world with air. Our legends were given life through the crystals, enabled with the ability to handle fate. Warriors of unparalleled prowess poured life into our future, paving the road for warriors to come. Crystals have been a part of tale, allowing us to spread our wings without the slightest obstacle. Sadly, our crystals have been tainted as of late. Our air has been corrupted, riddled with unimaginable poison. Our world's pain is breaking my heart.

There is another legend I hold to my heart. Along with the legends of the past, I hold a legend of the future. It is the legend of complete and utter salvation. It is the legend of liberation and miraculous healing. Our kingdom is plagued with the blackest poison, but it is due for restoration.

A messiah will heal us, accompanied by our beloved prince.

It has been written. A bird on silver wings will come to our aid, and rid our world of pain. That bird, our savior, will be in the form of an outsider. A shard of another world will merge with a shard of our world, in the hopes of cleansing the earth I sink my feet into. This legend has been passed down through generations, and has been planted on the shoulders of our prince. Prince Noctis Caelum has been charged with bringing forth the Reform. The Reform will shape our world, give it life. In order to initiate the Reform, he must seek our destined messiah. Together, they will encircle all worlds and erase darkness. I fear the cost of such salvation, though. That great of a destiny cannot come at an easy price.

Our prince shares my discomfort. He has been uneasy as of late, hardly able to keep himself still. He says little, and thinks frequently of his fate. I have noticed how he confides in his companions, two of them in particular. However, those companions have brought him little comfort. Although he seeks their voices frequently, he cannot remain still.

I believe he fears for the Messiah, and not his own life. He thinks little of himself. His friends constantly assure him of security, but he fails to believe in their optimism. The Messiah hails from another world, and he does not wish to drag an outsider into our matters. I do not wish to do so either, but if this predicament isn't deal with, I'm afraid all worlds will be swallowed whole.

I am frightened. I hope my predicaments are not premature, or immature. Regardless of the idiocy behind this, I must speak these words. I not only fear for our kingdom, but for our prince's heart. There are things I have seen, things I cannot afford to share with anyone-even Noctis. I have seen shadows of deception, guilt and overwhelming grief. I have felt the gales of vast sorrow. I have seen shadows fall from one of the prince's companions, and I am frightened.

That particular companion goes by the name of Stella. I do not know her origin, but she hails from another kingdom. She is close to our prince-immeasurably close. I do not know the full extent of their bond, but I know it is deep-painfully deep.

Perhaps she is a shard of our prince's concern.

Our prince's heart is in grave danger.

I wish I could share my concerns. I wish I could speak to the prince of my fears, but I cannot. Doing so would interfere with the waves of time, and the waves of fate. Interfering with either of Heaven's forces would be inexcusable, regardless of fate's great weight.

I am afraid. I fear for both the prince and his Messiah.

-Cid

* * *

Dizziness punched him as soon as he awakened. Life did not welcome him as he opened his eyes, struggling to make the difference between directions. He ran a hand through his short, dark cerulean locks as life rushed into his eyes. His awakening was brought on by a rather cheerful shard of his life, and it was not the type of awakening he expected. Being greeted by a friend was a joyous experience, though, and much appreciated. The night hadn't been the least bit kind to him.

"Hey there! It's about time!"

He rubbed at his eyes, presenting his friend with a groggy but warm smile. "How did you get in?" he asked, feeling as if he had landed on a completely different planet. Rising to reality was a disorienting experience.

His friend was rather proud of his accomplishment. Beaming from ear to ear, he was the perfect personification of a jolly morning. "I came in through your heart," he said, using the magic of exaggerated adoration. "You let me in, and I answered your call for love."

"Quit being an idiot, Jayce."

"Can't quit. It's my day job, Your Highness," Jayce retaliated with a casual shrug, eyes twinkling with merriment. The brown-haired, muscular youth rose from his friend's bed, speaking without a care on his shoulders. "You keep your job of being a stick in the mud, and I'll keep mine."

Prince Noctis Caelum released a soft sigh. "Remind me to take my key back," he said gently, not really bearing the desire to deprive Jayce of his key. "What dragged you in here, other than the qualifications for your job?"

Jayce's face lost a bit of its luster, adopting the somber glow of a silent night. He and Noctis stared at each other, not uttering a single syllable. They challenged each other, lying in wait to see who would break the silence. Noctis quickly gave in with a miserable sigh. "It's the same dream, over and over," he said, wishing he didn't have to address the topic at hand.

"I've tried a thousand times to make sense of something-anything-but it just hasn't happened yet. One thing's for certain, though. I can't stop worrying about him."

His brown-haired companion took a seat, smiling with the roguish charm of a feline. "What is it you're seeing, exactly?" he asked, folding his arms. "You've said you've had the same dream for four nights now, and the time for departure is fast approaching. Have you been seeing the Messiah?"

The young sovereign nodded, face adopting an age that betrayed his true one. "I can't make out his face, or his name, but he's there," he said, voice heavy with fearful anticipation. He grimaced, still trying to make sense of a labyrinth that had plagued him for ages on end. "Espers have him surrounded. I try to reach him but can't."

"So you know it's a 'him'?"

A scowl blossomed on the prince's face, giving him the look of a disgusted infant. "Yep, the Messiah's a guy," he answered, as a troublesome student would answer a rigid professor. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jayce looked like a cat with a canary. "Oh, nothing," he said, stifling laughter. "What of this guy? Know anything else about him?"

"I told you I don't, moron," the prince playfully snarled, eyes forming a smile. "I hardly know anything, other than our duty. I do know this, though. He's in danger and I have to help him."

"When are we leaving?" the other male asked, all child-like qualities gone. He was all business, ready and eager to provide his friend with the assistance he needed-even if it was against his friend's wishes. Noctis grimaced as if he had been forced to eat lemony cockroaches, wishing his friend-and all of his other friends-would take back a certain wish.

"As soon as the counsel figures out the identity of our Messiah. If I had the chance to take flight on my own, and track him down, I would have taken that chance long ago. As things are, though, I'm doomed to sit and wait."

The mere thought of patience drove a dagger into Noctis' heart. With another sigh, he sent his hand to his forehead. "As much as I hate to say this, I don't have the foggiest clue on what they're doing," he said, rubbing at his eyelid. He took a moment of silence to regain his grip on reality, only to remember he didn't have a grip to begin with. "For all I know, they could be on the Messiah at this very moment."

Jayce ruffled a set of spiky blue tresses. "And the sky could be falling," he said with a chuckle. "Man, you're too much sometimes. Don't give the opposing team so much credit! If answers were so easy to find, we'd already have them! Both of our teams would be in there, tackling every guy that tries to cross us. You have to give the stream of fate some credit!"

The look on Noctis' face didn't lighten the atmosphere. At least it brought on a question that would shed light on an inch of darkness. "Is this guy completely helpless?" Jayce asked gently, face radiant with concern. Noctis looked at him as if he had shoved a black, mushy banana into his mouth.

"If you're asking about his prowess with magic, he's completely out of the ring. Remember, he's an outsider. He's not from our neck of the woods. I'll have to protect him with everything I've got."

"Don't tell me you're developing stage fright. I won't buy it."

"Buy it or don't buy it. I don't care," Noctis retaliated with a frail smile. "It's on sale. I've got a pretty big agenda on my hands, and it's not one I asked for. It was just given to me."

Silence walked between them for a moment. Adoration spread across Jayce's face as a bird would soar into crystal blue skies, emerging as a result of Noctis' last words. "I know this is a stupid question, but are you in the mood for breakfast?" he asked, unable to keep chuckles out of his words. The instant reaction was a sharp, fiery glare.

"I know I've been eating like a mouse, but no. I'm not. Thanks for asking, though."

"Sheesh. I've never seen you in such a hurry to meet someone."

"You do know that we have to combine forces to save our world, right? And possibly every other world?"

Jayce put on the grin of a giddy toddler. "Oh, I haven't forgotten the story," he said, speaking with sugary-sweet innocence. "And I'll be right there to see it all unfold."

Without warning, let alone another word, the brown-haired swordsman yanked Noctis from his warm haven. "Come on," he said, speaking in the tone of a doting mother. "It's time for breakfast."

"I told you I'm not--!"

"I don't care about what you said. I care about what's good for you, and right now that's breakfast. Besides, you can't perform any task if you're weak, right?"

_And you certainly can't protect your Messiah._

* * *

This was composed to my first favorite of 2010, Red's 'Break Me Down'. I've listened to this song at least a million times. In two days. Bwah ha ha. I even made a MGS4 video to it, bwah har har.

Thank you for picking up the first notes of this adventure. Your support means a great deal to me. Before you even think of leaving feedback, though, allow me to remind you of a few things. Don't even bother to drop a line if you're allergic to a gay Old/Solid Snake, if you're allergic to gay couples in general, or if you're intolerant against Snake exhibiting emotion.

Thank you.


	2. Rejuvenation

I thought things would get better, but...I was wrong.

_I thought things would change, but I was wrong._

_I thought things would become easier, but I was wrong._

_Things have only gotten worse. I've tried everything to quell his pain, but nothing has helped in the long run. I can only watch as hope slips out of his eyes and hands. He's losing his grip on what we call 'life', and there's nothing I can do. Not even my love, which is powerful enough to move mountains, can breathe life into him. And I was idiotic enough to believe love could jump over any hurdle._

_A precious piece of my life is slipping away from me, and I can't stop him. We've been together for years-for a lifetime, one might say. I have no problem with claiming a lifelong friendship, as he has been a part of my soul for eons. I can't imagine life without him, which explains my terror towards this dilemma. I would rather die than lose the man that brought me to life, but...as always, I'm powerless. And Sunny's being forced to watch all of this._

_She made the decision to live with us, but I'm responsible for all of this. I'm responsible for the agony she has to suffer, responsible for the pain she has to see develop. She decided to live with us out of the goodness of her heart, and I'm wrecking her life. She should be living a happy, carefree life, one filled with toys and sugary cereals, but she's living in my world. She's living in a world I can't control._

_Sunny stayed with us to take care of us. She told me so herself, and wouldn't hesitate to tell me again. She doesn't mind taking care of 'Epyon'. She doesn't mind taking care of our crops. She doesn't mind anything at all, but I do. I mind how I can't save Epyon's life. I mind how I can't give her a better life. I mind everything._

_I hate myself._

_But at least I have this secret world. Laptops come in handy for everything._

* * *

"Um, D-D-Dad?"

In favor of a small maiden, he abandoned the secret world of his Mac laptop. Although the bags underneath his eyes wouldn't stop growing, and his body ached for a century of sleep, he gave the little girl his warmest smile. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly, desperately trying to suppress exhaustion. Unfortunately, his daughter was far too smart to lose sight of anything. And she was perfectly in tune with the emotions of her loved ones.

Ironic.

"Th-th-the s-s-soup's ready! W-w-would you like s-s-some?"

He couldn't speak for a moment, unable to bypass the molehill of exhaustion. His body was fervently annoyed with his refusal to sleep, and didn't hesitate to show off its anger. "I'd love some, sweetie," he replied a minute later, smiling fading from his face. "Did you have fun making it?"

Regardless of her fading world, Sunny still had the courage to smile. Her father inwardly stabbed himself, hating how he couldn't bear that courage for his makeshift family. "I m-m-most certainly did," the little one assured him, not bearing the slightest bit of anguish or pain. It was as if her entire world was made of sunshine.

She had been aptly named by her mother, Olga.

"It has l-l-lots of v-v-veggies in it, so it'll be g-g-good for Epyon!"

Epyon. Also known as Snake. His third name was forbidden, and both of his remaining names caused Hal Emmerich to wince. Both names brought on such wild rushes of joyous affection in the past, but they currently plagued him with only fear. Sadness. Guilt.

Epyon. Would Epyon eat? An ant had a greater appetite. And according to Epyon, Epyon didn't deserve to eat. Epyon didn't deserve to live.

The little girl pulled him out of his bedroom, far from his personal portals to a windy painting. The world outside was one of cold, silver gales, resembling the world inside of his heart. He listened to Sunny recite her recipe half-heartedly, hating his refusal to look upon Epyon's face. He adored, loved and cherished Epyon far more than a mother could ever love a child, but he didn't want to be near him. Didn't want to look at him.

Couldn't look at him.

It could be any day. Epyon could slip out of his hands anyday. Sunny smiled as she poured him a bowl of stew, and would continue to smile. She would never stop smiling, but his heart would break. When Epyon would fade, he would break. He would break, and she wouldn't be able to put him back together.

As much as he loved her, he couldn't live without Epyon. He couldn't live without the man he met so many years ago, sitting inside of a locker. He couldn't live without that man's grizzly voice, unique outlook on life, and puppyish glances.

He just couldn't. It would be foolish to even fathom the act of life. And he'd leave a little girl to fend for herself.

"Dad?"

Oops.

Old habits are hard to kill.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've gotten unbelievably good at crying. Not something I should be proud of, but..."

Sunny's heart was glowing inside of her eyes. She wasn't the least bit disenchanted with her life. Her smiles were coming straight from the heart, and that little fact broke Hal's heart. "I once h-h-heard that t-t-tears m-m-make flowers," she said, eyes ablaze with the aura of a sunlit sunflower. Showing her the grim reality of life was pointless, just as it was pointless to turn down a wide-eyed puppy.

"So it's...it's okay, D-D-Dad. You're m-m-m-making flowers for Epyon!"

Without another word, she pulled him out of their humble kitchen and towards a bedroom. Daggers of fear transformed into javelins inside of Hal's heart, thrown by hardcore gladiators. He couldn't go in there, he just couldn't! There was no way he'd make it out alive! Epyon-Snake-never left his bedroom, so that was possibly the last place 'Otacon' would see him! He just couldn't-

Walk into an empty bedroom!

"Hm," the little Emmerich said, rubbing her chin while using her free hand to hold Epyon's bowl. "Th-th-that's strange. He was sleeping j-j-just a little wh-wh-while ago!"

Hal's face turned ashen. "Oh my goodness," he said, clutching his heart. He couldn't be at the start of a nightmare. "Perhaps he's taking a shower?"

Akin to the cutest mouse, Sunny scurried down the hall. She returned in moments, passionately shaking her head. "Th-th-the shower's empty," she said, eyes burrowing into fear. Meanwhile, Hal plunged into the endless abyss of despair.

"Snake?! Snaaaaaaake!"

Where could he be?! What if he walked out of the house and collapsed somewhere?! What if he's somewhere in the mountains, cold and lonely?! What if he's lost in the storm?! What if he's been attacked by a bear, or a mountain lion?! What if-

"Snaaake! Where are you, Snake?! Snake!"

"Stop shouting! I'm right here!"

Euphoria rushed through the Emmerich as morphine would rush through a hospital patient. His little maiden giggled as he dashed into the living room, relieved to discover a familiar-and very precious-face. "Thank Heaven you're all right," the anime otaku said breathlessly, drawing the much older into a tight embrace. "Where were you?"

"Apparently somewhere I wasn't supposed to be," the Epyon of the family said, patting Hal's back. He threw a smile at Sunny, who had just appeared at the otaku's side with her own smile.

"Just thought I'd go out and try my hand at this farm thing. Your stupid games didn't work out for me."

The younger male had to chuckle at that. He pressed his friend into trying Harvest Moon a few days ago, to give him insight on the daily life of a farmer. A few minutes into the first chapter, the game was turned down flat. Like a bad date.

"You've never been one for simulations. Always into the real thing."

"Remind me to never try another one of your idiotic games," a grizzly bear grumbled, causing the small maiden to giggle. "By the way, I managed to water the radishes and parsley."

"Basil."

Snake gave off one of his grunts. "Whatever. And that loony bin of farmer couldn't farm his way out of a paper bag."

"I'm sure he wasn't too fond of you either," the Emmerich said, adoration and joy lighting up his face. "What did you call your farm?"

"What does it matter? It's gone!"

"B-b-bet he called it B-B-Bellsprout Farm," someone in the background giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. Her father almost burst into laughter at that remark, instantly remembering his friend's only encounter with Pokemon. The otaku thought he had sent his Sherlock Holmes to sleep with peaceful Inu Yasha ballads, when Snake was actually sent to sleep with the monotonous chant of 'Bellsprout, Bellsprout'.

"Yeah, you would laugh..."

"Aw, come on Snake! You know we don't mean any harm! And you did a wonderful job watering the parsley!"

It was a familiar sight. Sunny was used to seeing her Epyon storm off, with his Watson close behind. Her oldest guardian always had the face of an enraged, disgusted cat, and her father always threw out exaggerated despair. "The crops will thank you when they're done," the otaku added, in hot pursuit of his friend. His next words were distant, coming after a door was slammed shut.

"Oh, come on! Stop being such a sourpuss, Snake!"

"I'm tired! Get lost!"

"You aren't tired! Get out here!"

"So what if I'm not?! Apparently I can't go anywhere without a leash!"

I'm older than both of them combined, Sunny thought with a radiant smile, eyes beaming. "I was worried about you, Snake," her father said in his own defense, akin to a whimpering canine. "Something could have happened to you out there! You have to tell us when you're leaving the house!"

Several moments of coughing passed, then came the storm. "Shouldn't have to tell you anything," the offended bear grumbled. "If I tell anyone anything, it'll be Sunny. Don't want to worry her, though."

A little hand opened the door to Epyon's room. Smiling with the greatest warmth, that same hand took the older Emmerich's hand and led him into the room. "D-D-D-Dad's always g-g-going to be a worry wart," she said, peering straight into the old male's eyes. "He w-w-worries because he l-l-loves you. We b-b-both do. But y-y-you c-c-can go outside and take care of our c-c-crops. It's okay."

Snake's facial response sent a fresh wave of tears to Hal's eyes. The old legend looked as if Sunny had just granted him lifelong access to Heaven's gardens. "I'll teach you everything there is to know," she added, climbing into the puppy's lap. At times, when she was around Epyon, she lost her tendency to stutter.

"We can water and plant together. And I'll take good care of you. Okay?"

A smile and a nod unleashed a wave from Hal's eyes. The otaku, in a desparate attempt to conceal his habit of crying, turned his back on two smiles. "Eat your soup," the smallest smile said, placing a bowl of warm veggie stew into a set of wrinkled hands. The outburst of curiosity on Snake's face caused her heart to overflow.

"I m-m-made it. It's veggie stew!"

"Does it have parsley in it?"

"No," was the playfully vehement, instant response. "No parsley or basil! Just a lot of other veggies. Potatoes, um...celery, carrots-"

"Rat poison..."

"Daaad!"

"What? Did you forget our plot to wipe him out, my dear daughter? After all, we are plotting to take over the world! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"NO WE AREN'T! We aren't plotting to take over anything! You're being silly!"

Before her Epyon could make a response, she clamped a hand over his mouth. "And don't you say anything," she snapped. "I don't want to hear it! Now eat your soup!"

Blushing, the puppy eyed his soup. Sunny might have been the warmest flower of the bunch, but she could turn steely in a hot second. Only one thing could light her on fire, and it was the misuse of her Epyon's life. Whether Epyon abused it himself, or the outside world took advantage of it, she hated seeing the life of her friend damaged. She hated his long-gone cigarette addiction, and never took a shine to his self-degradation. If she hadn't intercepted him, he would have made a remark on his status as a bioweapon-and she wouldn't have been too happy to hear what he had to say.

"Who taught you how to cook?" the puppy asked, after taking a small bite of his soup. Judging by the look on his face, the soup was a five-star winner. "Don't tell me that idiot managed to do it."

"Nope. I did it all by myself!"

"I think she could open her own restaraunt. Don't you?" the otaku asked his friend, beaming with the warmest pride. He earned an equally warm smile in response, and Sunny took an instant shine to the idea.

"I think so! Dad, you can help me cook, and Epyon can be our mascot!"

Epyon reacted as if becoming a mascot was no different from becoming the King of the cockroach empire. "As if," he grunted amidst coughs. "For your information, princess, mascots are supposed to be cute and cuddly!"

"You'll make the perfect mascot," the little girl retaliated, face glowing. She threw a smile at her father before turning to leave the room.

"L-l-let me g-g-get you g-g-guys something to drink!"

Not another word was said as she made her exit. Once she was out of earshot, Watson turned to Sherlock with his own smile. "What should we call it?" he asked, referring to their future business establishment. "Bellsprout?"

"Mention your friend to me again and you'll be sorry. As for a name-"

As it had done many times in the past, Epyon's body launched into a session of harsh coughing. Arms were promptly wrapped around him, in a tender attempt to soothe pain. Eyes of vast worry were soon met by eyes of vast warmth, the latter coming from Snake. "We'll call it Magnum," was the final half of the puppy's sentence, and if Hal had been inside of an anime show, he would have fallen flat on his face with a teardrop.

"Are you kidding me?! That's the name of a gun!"

"So?"

"Ugh! You're so violent! And here I thought you'd come up with something magnificent!"

"Fine! Don't use it. You'll regret it when I'm not around to-"

"Don't even go there, Snake," the otaku snapped, and instantly returned to the dilemma at hand. "And I'm not allowing you to get away with that name! We'll be working with a child, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"You're darn right I am!"

"You couldn't handle working in a place called 'Magnum'," the old war hero added, sending Hal into another 'anime teardrop' reaction. "We'll just call it Sunshine instead."

"There! Now that's more like it! Where did that name come from, anyway?"

As he always did in times of self-expression, Snake adopted a frown that conveyed an adorable degree of discomfort. "It's what I've been seeing lately," he said, cheeks no different from blood red rubies. Hal reacted as if someone had just delivered him a marriage proposal.

"Snake, are you saying...?"

To confirm Hal's greatest hope, Epyon lifted himself off his bed. "I don't want to die, Hal," he said, wearing an awkward smile. On his own end, Hal looked as if a dying baby bird had just regained life.

"Not anymore. I don't want to die."

Two seconds.

"Don't turn on the waterworks! I hate it when you do!"

"Snake...oh Snake...I'm so glad..."

"Always quick to cry. You'll never change."

"You're changing, though. You're changing, and I'm just so glad...so glad..."

A joyous Sunny, having listened to the entire conversation, slowly walked into Epyon's bedroom with two cups. She was instantly greeted by the sight of her bawling, overjoyed father, and melted over how her puppy was rubbing his back. It was as if Epyon had been doomed to spend forever in a bed, and had just risen anew. It was as if a doctor had sentenced him with only two hours to live, and he managed to rise with a revitalized body.

Heaven finally answered one of Hal Emmerich's prayers.

"You'll never change either," the reborn legend said, throwing a bright smile in Sunny's direction. "Always a nosy bumblebee."

"I brought you some homemade fruit juice, Epyon!"

"Oh, don't play 'innocent' with me. Your father and I both know you're a sneaky little rat."

"Snake," an otaku whispered, his voice shot from sobbing. He lifted his head from the older male's chest, but kept his arms wrapped around the other's body. "How d-d-do you p-p-p-propose we begin? I m-m-mean, I've t-t-tried so hard to find a cure, but I've come up with nothing!"

"Don't worry, Dad," a tiny maiden sang, eyes beaming. "He'll figure it out."

"Who?" Sherlock and Watson asked simultaneously, exchanging a glance.

"Oh, just a friend of mine. He'll cure Epyon! We just have to take care of him in the meantime!"

"She scares me," a puppy whimpered, and was nudged in the ribs by Watson.

"Oh, shut up and eat your soup."

A storm brewed around a humble little farm, but sunshine brewed inside of it. The winds howled, the skies adopted an unusual shade of purple, a puppy inhaled his soup, and a little girl smiled like an otter with a fish. Meanwhile, her father-

"Snake, did you set the cattle inside?!"

"No, you moron! You know I've never messed with your stupid cows!"

"What are you afraid of, them headbutting you?! They'll freeze to death out there!"

Sunny Emmerich shook her head, unable to stop beaming.

_I can't wait for you to meet him...whoever you are._

* * *

This was composed 'Yellow' by Coldplay and Linkin Park's 'From the Inside'. The fluffy family banter was mostly composed to 'Yellow'. As I wrote out the fluff, I thought of an adorable Yellow/MGS4 video. Old Snake's face was show momentarily at the end, phwee, in such a significant way.

I originally intended to have Snake sinking in despair, but altered that during the composition of this chapter. I thought it would be fun to try something different, over the tried-and-true 'I can't stand living, I want to die' stuff. XD Not that I'm adverse to that approach now! I just wanted to experiment.

Several tributes were made to the unbeatable Sherlock Holmes blockbuster, like the usage of the two heroes' names. In the 2009 hit starring Robert Downey Jr and Jude Law, Sherlock and Watson (respectively played) shared the most adorable, heart-grabbing chemistry. If you're unfamiliar with that movie, you're a deprived child. XD I've seen it twice already! Get with the program.

The farm setting was inspired by an episode of Tenchi Muyo, where the characters prepare for a festival on their farm. I thought it would be cute to have Snake live on a farm, in an attempt to have him escape the stupidity of war. The Bellsprout bashing was inspired by the short film 'Pikachu's Vacation', where a short transition of 'Bellsprout, Bellsprout' was played. Bellsprout sounds like a monotonous idiot. XD

Hal shouting out 'Snake, Snaaaake!' was a play on a classic joke. XD And I HATE it when Hal breaks down in tears. It kills me...

Oh. And this is post MGS3, by the way. I bet you thought I was going to say 'post MGS4', but nope. This tale is happening in place of it. XD

Cheers. And don't drop any lines if you're allergic to the following: a gay Old/Solid Snake, an emotional, loving Snake, gay couples in general or fluff. Thank you.


	3. Adrenaline

Hi there. Just a few notes before this chapter begins. Don't read or even submit feedback if you're allergic to a homosexual Old/Solid Snake, the display of human emotions from Snake, or gay couples in general. In addition, the prince's 'Roxas' will retain the name 'Jayce' unless the true names of Noctis' friends are discovered.

And Espers are one of the many names for Summon monsters. PLEASE NOTE THIS AS WELL: I AM NOT USING THE ORIGINAL VERSUS STORYLINE. I'M JUST THROWING A BUNCH OF FINAL FANTASY-ISH ELEMENTS TOGETHER, SO THANK YOU.

* * *

As the rest of the city was, the Cirrus Cafe was an enigmatic enchantress. It invited a slew of customers on a daily basis, pulling them into a warm world of fragrances, conversations and nourishment. Nobles and civilians alike frequently visited the cafe, either in search of their famous coffee or in pursuit of an invigoration relevation. Two souls instilled themselves inside the cafe, on the lookout for answers. The future presented a lot of tremendous enigmas, and one particular soul would have given anything to see the end of his tunnel. Sadness and apprehension plagued his heart, as a result of tremendous concern for another soul-a soul he had not yet seen, but managed to capture in his dreams.

Even as his mouth worked on other matters, and even as his hands worked on other tasks, his mind never left his dreamworld. His mind never wandered from the safety of the unknown Messiah. Every waking breath was spent on intense concern, and that fear spread throughout his body. All of his inner enigmas focused on the Messiah, and whether or not he'd be able to shield him. How would he, the young Prince Noctis, be able to fend for his outsider? What if someone threw a monkey wrench into their legend?

Jayce was still at his side. He might have been divorced from the concept of breakfast, but the brown-haired feather was eager to join the city's breakfast routine. He observed his friend with the affection of an owl, eating and sipping as Noctis slipped further into fear. The young prince might have been eighteen years old, but he had the demeanor of weary old king. "There are other stories," the sovereign said, absent-mindedly pawing at his Chocobo bread. The large, fluffy bread was sorely mistreated in the eyes of many. Its sweetness should not have been ignored.

"Stories of the fate I share with him. I've been fated to protect him from a great deal of things."

"He comes into contact with Espers, right?" the eternally cheerful Jayce asked, mind glued to the unity between his friend and the Messiah. Noctis certainly cared a great deal about him, and in order for their legend to work, Noctis had to-

"Right. According to the Vana'diel scholars, Espers emerge only when 'divine power' is present. Members of royal families can summon them, but they devote themselves only to the messengers of Heaven. All of this is strange, though, for in my dream...the Espers are hostile against him."

"Sure you've got it right?" Jayce asked, tapping his fingers on the ivory white tabletop. He earned a nod as a first response.

"I'm absolutely sure. The Espers either have difficulty in identifying him, or something else must be wrong. I'm certain it can't be the first possibility, as the Messiah will be easily identifiable."

"Something must be up. I'm familiar with the old guys myself, and I know they wouldn't just fly off the handle. Something must be due to set 'em off."

Noctis' source of strength took a sip of his coffee, then began anew. "Seen anything about his contact with the Espers?" he asked, all concern for his eternal companion. And sadly, the blue-haired sovereign shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing. Which means that his confrontation with the Espers will happen unexpectedly. I'll have to exert the greatest caution."

Unaware of Jayce's broad smile, Noctis sat back with a heavy sigh. "I hold him close to me, and reassure him of his safety," the prince went on, closing his eyes. "We view a garden of stars together. I shield him from the rain, the lightning, and everything in between. I am his shield from the darkness."

"Yeah. You're also somethin' else," the warm-hearted jester said quickly, then took a loud sip of his lukewarm coffee. Noctis threw him a playfully venemous glare.

"Tell me something. Will it be all right for our pal to walk around town, or what? You did say he would be easy to recognize."

The prince took a sip of his (cold) tea, and gave off a sound similiar to a grunt. "Everyone will know of his arrival," he explained, looking as if he had been forced to eat far too many lemons. "Everyone will know of his presence, and everyone will respect it. He'll have complete immunity from all potential threats, excluding those that wish to rebel against the legend. Attacking him will initiate a full-frontal attack, especially if the attack is meant to rid the Messiah of his life."

An amused Jayce stared at him. He stared at the blue-haired, elegantly dressed male, bearing the face of an inquisitive, proud father. He stared at the fretful, restless Noctis, who was flawlessly dressed in a sleek black suit. He stared at someone who was falling deeper into a story that had not yet been born. "To answer your question," the prince said, halfway between frustration and warm merriment. "yes, I am nervous."

"You think he'll turn out to be a grumpy stick-in-the-mud?"

"No," Noctis replied with a chuckle. "I know he won't turn out that way. I'm just worried...about myself."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about how hard I'll fall once I see him."

"I think you've already fallen pretty hard," Jayce said, with the warmest smile imaginable. His friend's words caught him off-guard, but were indescribably beautiful. "If you fall any harder, your skull will burst open."

With a smile of appreciation, Noctis opened his mouth to respond. His response was instantly dashed by a familiar ringtone, coming from the prince's phone. Out of its pocket it came, and was quickly opened. Jayce eyed it with the saucers of a dog, wondering about the upcoming conversation. His friend exchanged a few words with the caller, then returned the phone to his pocket. The conversation was not the least bit pleasant. "Jay," the blue-haired sovereign said, face ashen. "They're moving. They know where he is."

The brown-haired youth shot out of his seat instantly. "I'll round up the gang. You get back to the palace."

"Meet me there soon."

Not another word was exchanged, but their faces said more than enough.

* * *

This was composed to Linkin Park's 'Faint' remix.

Once again, please don't bother to submit feedback if you're allergic to the idea of homosexuality.

And truth be told, I haven't entirely figured out the opposing team's identity. One thing's for certain, though. I've got the leader all figured out.

Just remember: this IS taking the place of MGS4's storyline.


	4. Divine Intervention

Night's sweet song had made its descent. Zephyrs were swans on moonlit lakes, dancing with the tender serenity of Heaven. Fireflies were dancing the waltz of euphoria, fluttering without a single care. A world was in the middle of night's tender melody, completely detached from the hustle and bustle of cities. It was all on his own, living on the leaves of calm.

The cows were fast asleep, nestled inside of their barn. Dreams of unseen happiness were flowing through their minds, either speaking of predictable days or speaking of unfathomable fantasies. Chickens and baby chicks were nestled deep within each other's feathers, far away from the surface of reality. All was well in the world of the animals, and the crops couldn't complain. The fruits and vegetables, having been nourished throughout the day, were on their way to perfection.

The otaku of the farm was sound asleep, lost in dreams for the first time in ages. His laptop held a moonlit vigil over him, humming as its owner melted into joyous visions. His friend's decision to embrace life was heavily engraved in his mind, releasing seeds of vast glee. Never before had he felt so happy, so light and free!

Friendship didn't allow him to sleep without a blanket, though. A friend draped a thick blanket over him, channeling all love and devotion straight into the garment. That same friend went into his bedroom afterwards, no longer determined to use it as a dungeon. The maiden of the house was lost in her own Narnia, so there was nothing to worry about there. All was safe and well, peaceful in the home of David Emmerich.

He was in his room, nestled safely inside of his bed linen. Candles offered gentle light, emitting the fragrance of lavendar and chamomile. A book was in his hands, absorbing the words of his heart. He chose paper over a keyboard, always the one to choose old-fashioned techniques over modern concepts.

A smile was on his face, and would likely remain throughout time. Never had he smiled so much before, lighter than the leaves on his winds. Into the pages his heart went, overflowing with the greatest of joy. He knew many celebrities wrote memoirs, but his memoir would be far greater than a tale spun by a movie star. He wasn't all about fluff.

He wasn't the victim of Bellsprout's montonous chants, but the witness of enchanting ballads. His otaku friend managed to give him the right music for a calm night, and for that, he was grateful.

He wasn't afraid to admit his fondness of the creature, though. And couldn't think of the plant Pokemon without a smile.

Bellsprout, along with everything else attached to Hal, always brought a smile to his face. The mere thought of Hal's existence brought a smile to his face. Whenever he thought of the Emmerich's kindness, the love he carried grew. How could his love go unnurtured, when the otaku was such a caring friend? His psychotic memorization of Tenchi Muyo episodes was dominated by his inexplicable benevolence. Hal was such a kind, frantic soul, he would have made the perfect mother.

But wait a minute. He might not have been a mother, but he was the perfect father.

Then there was Sunny. Unwavering, courageous, maternal Sunny. She was the youngest member of the household, but much older than her guardians combined. While they engaged each other in banter, she concocted the yummiest soups and teas. She kept a firm watch over their farm, and its animals. She truly was the head of the household, keeping everything glued for her beloved family.

As for her true family, she never gave them a second thought. In her eyes, they were just fine, soaring on angel wings. She was perfectly happy, basking in the love of her Epyon and father.

There was no way he could allow himself to die. He couldn't allow himself to die with a clear conscience, knowing how much his family loved him. He couldn't die, knowing of the world around him. His farm alone gave him wings! So much to see, so much to learn...so much to love.

He couldn't die. He wouldn't die. He had a duty to fulfill, and it was to love. It was to love the world around him.

Ah. Ten o'clock. The sky's silver orb told him it was awfully late, and time to settle down. With a sigh he closed his book, pencil situated in the middle. The moon received another glance from him, but it was a worrisome one.

It was time to settle down, but something was awfully wrong.

Breezes had turned into harsh winds. He wasn't anywhere near the farm animals, but he knew they were uneasy. Their peaceful night had come to an end, abruptly rattled by an unknown nightmare. Silence was still present, but it was tainted. Stained, ruined by the poison of...

Fear.

His pale, silvery blue eyes never left the outside world. All appeared to be calm, but something was definitely off. And the winds were increasing in speed. Surely the animals were restless.

He withdrew himself from his bed, dressed in the usual sweater and pants. He never used a great deal of time to indulge in the land of pajamas, but the current night wouldn't allow any time for rest. Into the kitchen he went, heading towards the entrance of his home. Winds bashed against windowpanes, warning him of the danger he couldn't possibly comprehend.

Knocks fell onto the front door. He narrowed his eyes in observation, edging closer to the door. The door was slowly opened, his eyes adopted the glare of a vigilant cheetah-

And three figures were revealed.

He stiffened. They were elegantly dressed males, all clothed in suits of black. Two of them had silver tresses, while the head of the group carried a head of striking red hair. Meanwhile, the winds continued to howl. They were trying to warn him of something, trying to pull him away from something-

"Greetings."

"What in the hell are you doing here? Who do you think you are, coming here at this time of night?"

The redhead of the group smiled, as a cat would when luring a canary into a cage. "We mean you no harm, good sir," he said, his velvety voice richer than buttermilk. "We've only come with the intention of escorting you somewhere. There's no need to be alarmed."

The oldest farmer of the house stepped back, raising his arms in a defensive stance. "I'll ask you again," he growled, balling his hands into fists. "Who in the Hell do you think you are?"

"Snake?"

The legendary star of the household looked to his left. A fearful, gentle face appeared at his side, exuding the soft serenity of silken moonlight. "What is it?" the face asked, half-asleep. "Is something wrong?"

Snake's voice was firm but gentle, radiant with kindness. "Nothing's wrong, Hal. Go back to sleep."

"Of course there isn't anything wrong. We're only here on a simple business matter."

The disheveled otaku turned to the front with a gasp, almost jumping out of his skin. Eyes widened, he acknowledged the trio inside of the doorway. "I'm s-s-sorry, but what do you men w-w-want?" he stammered, latching onto Snake's left arm. "If it's about our farming license, I can assure you we're well-"

The spokesperson of the group chuckled, eyes shining with the luster of pure diamonds. "I'm sure you have a lovely farm," he said sweetly, clasping his hands together. "but we aren't officials from your government."

Another member of the trio stepped forward, His long, silvery locks glistened as raindrops bedded each wisp. He eyed the unsettled Emmerich, who was then treated to a chill through his spine. "Allow me to introduce our squadron," he said, forming his words into a song. "We are messengers of Shiva, my dear lords. I am Kusanagi Arasaki, the head of our group is Akira Mikage, and this gentleman to my right is Shinji Arafune."

Shinji, the wielder of short silver tresses, stepped forward. "We've come to escort the Messiah to safety," he said with a bow, causing Hal to cringe. His voice was even silkier than thread, and that frightened the otaku. "Please allow us to perform our duty."

"Snake..."

"Listen," the man named Snake growled, placing a protective arm in front of Hal. Although weak, his voice was fierce. "I think you morons have the wrong house. I don't know who you're looking for, but you certainly aren't looking for either one of us."

A hand tugged on the older male's sleeve. Glittery, puppyish eyes melted into pale cobalt orbs. "Snake..."

"What is it?"

"Snake...what if they're from Organization XIII?"

If Hal's life had been an anime show, Snake would have fallen flat on his face. A teardrop would have been right on top of his head. "Hal," he snarled, cheeks glowing with a ruby red sheen. "We aren't in one of your fantasies!"

"What if we are?!" the otaku asked, voice pleading for solace. "What if they're here looking for the Keyblade wielder?!"

"HAL!"

Hal promptly treated his friend like a baby rattle. "THEY SAID THEY'RE MESSENGERS OF SHIVA! AND THEY'RE DRESSED IN-"

In a flash, the Emmerich returned his eyes to the bewildered teardrop victims. "You guys aren't from SOLDIER by any chance, are you? If you are, I'm awfully sorry, but-"

"We aren't from either organization," the long-haired representative of Shiva said, snatching Hal's hands. The otaku instantly blushed at the contact, melting over the younger male's demeanor. "My sweet lamb, we hail from the kingdom of Vana'diel. We have arrived to fulfill our duty of ensuring the Messiah's safety."

"The kingdom of...Vana'diel?"

The curious Emmerich was sent to the floor with a smack. "I'm sorry, but it's late," an angry, frustrated Snake snarled. "If this is some kind of cosplay joke or something, come back in the morning! I'm in no mood for idiotic jokes!"

"Pardon me, Messiah," Akira said swiftly, grabbing both of Snake's hands. "There shall be no more delays. Come. Let us flee from this place, onoyo."

"Get your hands off of him!"

Six pairs of eyes (one of which remained hidden) turned to two newcomers. Two more males had added themselves to the fray, in obvious opposition of Shiva's trio. One male didn't hesitate to send forth his intentions, eyes snarling with the vehemence of ten lions. "Take your hands off of him," he repeated, storming towards the house. His companion was close behind, following him with an odd smile.

Pale cobalts fell onto the last speaker. A sense of great calm washed over an old soul, and the promise of eternal security came from fierce brown eyes. The old soul couldn't put his finger on an explanation, but he felt as if-

"I will not have you staining my Messiah's hands, cur!"

A couple of events happened in mere flashes. Hal drew Snake out of Akira's grasp, the livid newcomer forced Akira to turn around, and two blades were drawn. A little girl, concealed behind a wall, clasped her hands together. Something tremendous was about to take place, and...

It concerned her angel!

"Well well well. Prince Nocturne! How nice of you to join the party!"

"I'm warning you, scum! Stay away from my Messiah!"

Two Emmerichs exchanged glances. "Is this...your doing?" the older one asked, face saturated in confusion. Meanwhile, a swordfight developed on rainy farm grounds.

Hal retaliated with the wide, horrified eyes of a cat. "I'm just as lost as you are! There's no way I would have set this up!"

"It's our angel!"

As divine light consumed their front yard, two legends turned to their little maiden. "It's our angel, the angel I've been wishing for," she cried above the melee, scurrying into Epyon's arms. Right then and there, it was Snake's turn to experience a chill. His mind returned to a young, passionate face.

"Epyon, he's going to make you better! You're g-g-gonna be all right now!"

Clutching the little girl to his chest, Epyon peered into Hal's eyes. They silently asked for answers to vast questions, but none of their inquiries were answered. The three of them were introduced to overwhelming white light, which swept them into an endless oblivion. The one affectionately called Epyon heard several words before consciousness was lost.

**"My son, please take great care of him. Watch over him. You hold his heart, and the heart of our world, in your hands."**

* * *

Slowly he awakened, head spinning on its own axis. Instead of his warm linen he found jagged edges, darts that would have annoyed any sleeping animal to the infinite degree. Hard, cold textures were slowly acknowledged, and dizziness rattled an uneasy mind.

An ephemeral miracle soared through his cloudy mind. It was none other than face of his protector, who was both a stranger and an incredibly close friend. Fear was sent offshore by the miracle, so two concerns remained. The two members of his family were somewhere, most likely unconscious, just as he had been-

He slowly rose to his feet, ignoring nauseating waves of dizziness. A world of sapphire enclosed him as he sought familiar faces. A two minute session of coughing elapsed before he regained his voice.

"Hal...S-S-Sunny..."

"Epyon! E-py-on!"

A gasp of relief flew from Snake's lips. A little girl scrambled towards him, not bearing a bit of fear or even confusion. It was as if she had taken an abrupt flight to Disneyland. "Epyon-sama," the maiden sang, running towads her Epyon with outstretched arms. "Epyon-sama!"

With a few grunts, Snake swept the little girl into his arms. Completely devoid of fear, she peered right into his eyes. "Are you okay, Epyon-sama?" she asked, putting her words into a sweet little melody. He chuckled at her merry demeanor.

"Sure am. Where's your father, princess?"

"He's over there," Sunny said, pointing at a figure in the West. Snake eyed the figure with another grunt, instantly plunging into immense frustration. Amidst a bed of dark cerulean rocks, the King of Otakus was occupied with a self-created task.

"I don't believe this! We're surrounded by rocks that are similiar to obsidian rocks! These could have been created millions of years ago, perhaps by storms or-"

"HAL!"

The otaku actually felt flat on his face. Carrying a radiant Sunny, Snake stormed (as quickly as he could) towards the euphoric Emmerich. His voice echoed through endless ages, carried to the heavens on silvery stardust. "What in the Hell do you think you're doing?!" he snarled, face twitching. "We could be dead, and you're busy studying a bunch of rocks?!"

"Sorry, Snake," the younger Emmerich said, scrambling to his feet. Straightening his glasses, he put forth an awkward smile. Meanwhile, a little girl continued to beam.

"I just noticed that we're in a place similiar to Zanarkand!"

Curious cobalt eyes began an examination of the environment. "Notice the enchanting blue walls," a euphoric voice said, sparkling with joy. "The deeply embedded inscriptions on the walls! The golden fireflies, the fragrant, sweet air!"

"You aren't in Zanarkand. You are in my kingdom. Well, on the outskirts of my kingdom."

Sunny's face lit up like a million fireflies. Hal became a scholar on the verge of a revolutionary discovery, and Snake's heart skipped several beats. Rubies returned to his wrinkled cheeks, darkening as a precious figure approached him. "Welcome, dear friends," the figure said, his voice warmer than a mother's lullaby. Those words were directed at Hal and Sunny. His following words were accompanied by fiercely red cheeks.

"Welcome, Messiah. I'm glad you're in a favorable condition."

Still blushing, Snake could only blink. "Who are you?" Sunny asked, as if she were speaking to Santa Claus. The young, enigmatic figure scratched the back of his neck.

"Butterfly, I am Prince Nocturne Caelum. My friends, subjects and family refer to me as 'Noctis'. You are free to do so."

Snake spoke his name as if it were a hymn. "Nocturne..." he whispered, hands clutching his heart. The young sovereign returned his eyes to the oldest male, cherishing every bit of his existence. Their silent interaction brought a grin to Hal's face.

"Fascinating. I never thought I'd see an anime unfold right before my very eyes!"

Noctis couldn't have been any more confused. "Anime?"

"Never mind him," Snake grunted, nudging the prince's ribs. "How did we end up here?"

Like a small child reciting information, a blushing Noctis fiddled with his hands. "The clash I had with our opposing forces created a time paradox," he explained nervously, bringing a broad smile to Hal's face. "Um, our lives are attached to the crystals of this world. They sensed our absence and drew us back into our natural environment. They sensed your presence, and the presence of your family, so...well, they drew you here too. The three of you are...important to our world."

"Where did the bad guys go?" Sunny asked, cutting off Snake's question. Noctis gave her a warm, kind smile.

"They most likely returned to their residence, in order to recuperate. I'm glad my friend and I were able to protect you."

"Hold on a minute," a puppy growled, evidently adverse to being left out of the ring. "What's with this Messiah business? Are you really referring to me?"

"I am, anara," the prince said, taking Snake by the hands once again. "You are the destined savior of our world...my world. You and I are fated to become one...and liberate this enslaved realm."

While Hal and Sunny stood amidst a world of stars, Snake and Noctis gazed into each other's eyes. "What does 'anara' mean?" the old legend asked, squeezing the prince's hands.

"I...it means...it m-m-means...'darling'."

"Darling..."

The war hero placed his hands onto Noctis' shoulders, deepening the color of his cheeks. "Funny, but I feel as if..."

"Yes?"

"I feel as if I've...known you. Forever."

"Wha...what's your name, if I may ask?"

"Uh..."

Wrestling between two names, Sunny's Epyon plunged into apprehensive uncertainty. "Snake," he replied after a moment, bearing a pair of cherry blossoms. "Name's Snake. Nice to meet you...Noctis."

"I'm Sunny," a little maiden sang, bewitched by the scene before her. She pointed at an overjoyed, doe-eyed otaku. "He's my father, Hal! Nice to meet you, Your Highness!"

"Thank you, butterfly, but...don't refer to me by title. You don't have to. Just...just call me 'Noctis'."

He returned his eyes to a blushing, smiling Snake. "I've got to get the three of you to safety," he said, soft yet urgent. "It isn't wise for us to remain out here, and...well, I'd like to bestow hospitality upon you." He then kissed the old male's hand.

"My kingdom awaits, Messiah."

* * *

This was composed to the visual and audio treats of Tenchi Muyo. I have an anime playing in the background, which explains several elements of this chapter-and of this tale. As I wrote this, I took in the Tenchi Muyo anime and imagined this tale in anime-style. Hence the teardrop and face-smacking moments. In the first half, when Snake sent Hal into the ground, I imagined traditional anime characters smacking each other with large x's on the screen. XD

Sunny will use Japanese honorifics, like 'sama'. I was going to have her refer to Snake as 'Epyon chan', but she has such high adoration for him, 'sama' seemed to be a better fit.

Inspired by the melodious Japanese language, I decided to create my own language. Akira called Snake 'onoyo', which stands for 'beloved flower'. As Snake found out, 'anara' stands for 'darling'. Noctis will develop the habit of speaking to Snake in that language, and Snake will pick it up along the way. It'll be their 'pet talk'. XD

I hope you caught the little exchange between Kusanagi and Hal. Speaking of Kusanagi, the little Shiva squad was inspired by Organization XIII of the Kingdom Hearts series. Hal mentions SOLDIER, the organization of Final Fantasy VII. Both SOLDIER and Organization XIII were seriously considered for roles within this story, but both were rejected in favor of original characters.

Zanarkand is a mystical, heavenly location of both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, more prominent in Final Fantasy X.

Here are hints at the future: Stella, sobbing, loss, grief, Kusanagi, a confused Hal, and Final Fantasy XIII.

That's all you're getting. Ciao for now!


	5. Walking through Wonderland

While another set of outsiders would have been alarmed, Snake's family was on Cloud Nine.

Snake, on his own end, was a comfortable kitten. Wrapped up in warm promises of safety, he accompanied his guardian with a smile of serene satisfaction. Adoration, of course, was stamped all over his face. He was an admirer of beautiful figures, and Prince Nocturne Caelum fit the bill. Why wouldn't he gawk at the sovereign? Noctis was slender, kind-hearted, dazzingly beautiful and evidently infatuated with him. Perfect deal!

Speaking of the poor prince, he could hardly stand on his own feet. He might have been a noble, but he had the endearing demeanor of a nervous, awkward child. Being around the 'Messiah' was a daunting task. He was able to appear calm, but the truth was, he was no different from a mouse. He believed himself to be an ineffective tour guide, issuing explanations on the environment while stammering. Thank goodness Hal and Sunny were enjoying themselves.

That wasn't any real comfort, because Hal would have been happy with an ant as a tour guide.

To explain that, one only needed two words: anime geek.

Sunny thought the world of Noctis. Walking alongside him, she peered up into his face with wide, joyous eyes. She was a queen that had just returned to her kingdom, a dove that had just earned her wings. It was impossible for her to be any happier. It was as if her family was complete, and with the completion of her family came the completion of her world.

So when it came down to the wire, Noctis had three odd characters in his company: a drooling dog, a young queen, and an anime otaku.

The prince's world was certainly beautiful, filled with the immeasurable magic of a fairy tale. Snake, Hal and Sunny felt as if they were on a brand-new planet, viewing new people in their natural environment. Their manner of dress and actions were thrilling to observe. The citizens of Noctis' kingdom acted as if they were completely normal, but they were bizarre to a trio of newcomers. Hal could have made an encyclopedia off the people alone, though.

The kingdom's skies were an enchanting sapphire blue. Fireflies were fluttering, still gliding on the feathers of joy. The market was in full swing, selling goods left and right. Customers were in full swing, purchasing and sharing their goods. Families were out and about, scholars were studying, Chocobos were-

"I do hope you enjoy your time here. For now, I've got to get you in settled in. And I must announce the Messiah's arrival."

The mention of the word 'Messiah' caused an old legend to blush. It was the word's delivery, actually. Noctis blushed as soon as the word left his mouth. The two of them faced each other for a moment, then turned away in a hurry. Observing their actions, Hal turned into a dewy-eyed, overjoyed mother. "I'm sure you'll be happy to announce your upcoming marriage, Your Highness," he said, ignoring Noctis' previous expulsion of formalities.

And all in favor of affection.

Ignoring a blushing, embarrassed and angry Snake, Hal continued to pour his pitcher of sunshine. "Go ahead," he added, pretending to be nonchalant. "Take your time, Prince. Let everyone in the kingdom know of your-"

After silencing Hal with another smack, Snake took several steps forwards. Darker than a beet, the old legend looked Noctis straight in the eyes. "Is that how we're supposed to become 'one'?!" he asked, much to Noctis' horror. The poor thing's face became darker than a ruby. Meanwhile, Sunny couldn't stop smiling.

"Are we supposed to get hitched?"

"I...w-w-well...ah..."

"Or is there something else I'm missing?! There is a particular way for two people to become one!"

"He certainly is energetic, isn't he?" a beaming Hal asked the prince, exuding far more light than the sun. "Amazing for a seventy year old man!"

"Are you really going to become one with Epyon-sama, Noctis-chan? Are you really?"

None to happy with being put under a spotlight, Noctis nodded at Sunny. "W-w-well, I'd...th-th-that's the way our prophecy g-g-goes," he stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "I...I'm s-s-supposed to-ah! Messiah, where are we going?!"

"You're giving me an extended tour of this place, babe!"

"B-b-but wh-wh-what about your family?!"

"They'll be fine! The kid's smarter than you think, and her geek of a father will look after her!"

"Messiah, I have to-"

"Worry about that later! You're gorgeous, baby, but I'm not letting you throw me in the sack without a date!"

"You two kids have fun," the anime otaku said, sending the sovereign and legend off with a wave. Noctis' protests and Snake's advances ebbed off into the distance, melting in with the rest of the joyous world. A silent, smiling Sunny looked up at her father, shining with glee. He chuckled at the little one, delighted to see her without fear. She was, after all, in another world.

"You think they'll be all right?"

"Hai," the butterfly nodded.

* * *

As Hal and Sunny united with the prince's world, the prince received his first taste of eternal love. His precious Messiah, the savior of his world, was turning out to be quite a handful. Before his private tour even began, the outsider demanded answers!

"So what's all of this Messiah business? Are you just pulling pick up lines out of your ass?"

Noctis was spellbound. His heart was trying so hard to jump out of his chest, but at the same time, he felt indescribably calm. Warm, serene, and just downright happy. The Messiah was a handful, all right, but wickedly beautiful. He had the aura of a mischievous fox about him, both playful and clever.

"I-I-I'm n-n-n-not pulling anything! I'm being honest with you!"

"I know you are," the old male said, melting the prince's heart with a smile. "I was just giving you a hard time. You are quite the dog, though."

Noctis didn't have a clue about the world of anime, but he had his first teardrop moment. "Uh, d-d-dog?"

"Yeah," the old hero said, leaning in closer to the prince's face. "You've already got your mind in the gutter."

"B-b-b-but-"

Seduction soaked the old one's voice. "Hey, don't worry. I don't mind at all. If you're ready to have me start my gig, just tell me."

"Ah...Messiah...do you...really trust me that well?"

The enchanting, sensuous smile was replaced by a cat-like expression of disgust. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Odosuwah, anara! Meikatu!"

Before the translation of an old language could be asked for, the Messiah went down on his knees. Pain seized his old, weary frame, and rattled it as if it had become a baby's toy. Tender arms went about his body instantly, rushing to bring comfort. "What is it?" a soft, melodious voice asked. "Are you ill?"

"Yeah," came the answer amidst violent coughs. "Guess you could say that."

A hand was placed on his heart a moment later, coming from the prince. Soft, tender waves streamed into his body, sending his violent coughs into the distance. Two pairs of eyes met a moment later, one filled with curiosity while the other held the deepest concern. "What did you just do?" the older male asked, no different from a doe. The prince replied with a merry smile, happy to see his Messiah relieved of pain.

"I shared my magic with you."

Neither of them spoke for an age, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

This was composed to (yet again) Tenchi Muyo. Hence, the anime-ish elements of this tale. I seem to have developed a fondness for the anime teardrop, and for the comical sound effects that follow it.

Prince Noctis will frequently speak to Snake in an imaginary language. It's meant to be spoken in the same manner as the Japanese language. XD At the end of this chapter, Prince Noctis said: I'm so happy, darling! Thank you!

Speaking of the Japanese language, Sunny said the word 'hai', which translates into 'yes'. XD

The Snake of 'Nocturne' is drastically different from my usual depiction of Snake. XD He's a little more outspoken, bold and expressive. I thought it would be fun to try something new, so I did!

I made a weighty decision today. I have my projects for 2010 mapped out, three of them concerning this Nocturne saga. This year, I'm going to stick to my guns. This year, Old Snake/Noctis will shine! Speaking of Snake/Noctis, can you spell 'culture shock'? Ha ha ha.

There's a small decision I can't make. What should I give Sunny: a chocobo baby or a Moogle? Bwah.


	6. The Sixth Nocturne

It wasn't the least bit difficult for Snake's family to adjust.

After all, they were in familiar territory, and exploring a new world was immeasurably fascinating. Hal might not have known the details behind his new home, but he certainly knew how to navigate it. Sunny wasn't the least bit confused, either. It was beneficial to have a father well-versed in the artistry of video games.

They knew. They didn't know the exact fate of their farm, but they knew. They knew everything would be all right. Deep within their hearts, immeasurable calm dwelled. That tranquility assured them of their farm's safety, and so the family was able to bear a light heart. Snake knew the farm and its livestock were safe, Hal knew the farm was safe, and Sunny didn't have a care in the world. All three of them were able to soak in their new world, but none of them were aware of what actually came of their farm.

They would have been thrilled to discover the protective shell over it. And Hal would have died to hear of how the shell was formed.

The subjects of Noctis' kingdom were more than friendly. All of them were elated to have the Messiah's family for company, but their kindness wasn't based solely on celebrity status. The people of the kingdom were kind, benevolent, and more than willing to welcome new friends.

An old couple suggested the usage of Chocobos for easy travel, sending the otaku and his daughter into a popular Chocobo store. Sunny was instantly infatuated with the golden, cheerful creatures, having seen them in her father's 'adventures'. Hal would have married the store if it hadn't been for outside circumstances.

"I never dreamt of seeing these birds up close! They're absolutely amazing!"

While Sunny introduced herself to a baby Chocobo, the shopkeeper spoke with the otaku. He was a jovial, elderly man, able to soothe a demon's fury. "Aren't they the sweetest creatures?" he asked, placing a hand on the Emmerich's shoulder. "They make great companions. They're loyal to a fault, and won't ever turn you away. Make great transportation, too. Can't go wrong with a Chocobo!"

"Looks like my daughter has made a new friend," the otaku said, clasping his hands together. His kind eyes were focused on a small maiden, who had become rather close to a meek Chocobo baby. The little bird had a timid demeanor, but was increasingly comfortable with Sunny. Their interaction was endearing.

The storekeeper was enthralled. "Yep, these birds are easy to befriend," he explained amidst chuckles. "Take one moment, and you'll make a friend for life. If you don't mind my asking, good sir, are you interested in adopting a Chocobo today?"

"Oh! Oh, I'd love to, but I'm afraid-"

A pair of hands went up in playful surrender. "Don't worry about a thing, young man," the shopkeeper said, reminding the Emmerich of Santa Claus. "Take one home, if you'd like. Your new friend will be on the house!"

"Did you hear that, sweetheart?"

"Sure did," a little maiden sang, petting the head of her new friend. "Thank you, sir! We'll take good care of him!"

"You're welcome, little lady, and I'm sure your new friend will take good care of you and your father."

Hal gave the shopkeeper a quick bow. "Pardon me, sir," he said. "We'll find a way to repay you, I promise!"

Laughter akin to Santa's laughter emerged. "I already told you not to worry over anything," the shopkeeper said, waving his hand in gentle dismissal. "Rest easy. Just think of this as my blessing to the Messiah and his family!"

Hal's face wrinkled with astonishment. "Excuse me, but is everyone aware of the Messiah? He seems to be rather popular around here."

As Sunny gathered her new friend from his cage, the owner of the shop replied in a gleeful manner. "He most certainly is," he said, folding his arms. "Why, the Messiah's known all across the nation! Even our prince's enemies know him."

"Hope you're ready for a wedding, sweetheart," a rotund woman chimed in, carrying a baby Chocobo close to her heart. "Our prince is smitten with his future husband, oh ho ho!"

Putting every piece of the puzzle together, including the dangerous ones, Hal Emmerich smiled. He shared that smile with his daughter, who never seemed to lose faith. In anything.

_Huh. This should prove to be rather interesting._

* * *

The palace was reminiscent of the Notre Dame cathedral, proud and immortal. It was a monument to life, rising into the starlit heavens. It was also a monument to happiness, bearing a vast amount of happy individuals. Its inhabitants were always happy to see the prince, and they were thrilled to see their destined Messiah.

"Welcome to our kingdom, Messiah!"

"Onaya, Messiah!"

Yes, the greetings were disorienting. It was odd to hear such reverence, considering he had only been revered for his legendary Snake status. All greetings were returned, though, and returned warmly. Entering the palace's conference room was a little daunting, considering past experiences with battle meetings, but the Messiah mustered up the strength to relax. Seeing his increase in comfort, Noctis transformed into a beam of sunshine. He never stepped a centimeter from his companion's side, and adored the ground he walked on. That spoke volumes, considering the sovereign held staggering respect for his home prior to the Messiah's arrival.

Those within the conference room were just as happy as the civilians. Working under the prince's good name, they were dressed in the ethereal ivory robes of traditional counselmen. Bows were passed all around, followed by equally warm greetings. "We are glad to see you in high spirits, young one," the head counselman said, bearing a head of long silver tresses. He was an elderly male, wielding ages of great wisdom.

"We are overjoyed to have you in our midst, dear Messiah."

A few coughs fell from the Messiah's lips, but were followed by a smile. "I'm getting tired of my new nickname," he grunted, inwardly frowning over his frequently used nickname. At least he was amused over "Can't all of you just call me by name?"

"We most certainly can," a maiden of the counsel said, clasping her hands together. Noticing the older male's discomfort, Noctis promptly wrapped his arms about him. Two pairs of eyes met, both filled with light.

"Now, if you don't mind my saying so, you're awfully comfortable here, Messi-I mean, Snake."

Shock fluttered across the old legend's features, replaced by content. "I'm not even going to ask," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. He then returned his eyes to the counsel. "Where did this legend of yours come from? How did I end up as a part of your world?"

The blue-haired sovereign delicately placed Snake into a chair, facing the grand counsel. "We connect your involvement to the unfathomable magic of immortality," the blue-haired maiden explained, nodding. A puppy grimaced, but it was a playful grimace.

"We are lucky to have you in our company, grand sir. We couldn't have chosen a more suitable Messiah."

"We couldn't have chosen a more suitable husband for our prince," another member of the counsel put in, beaming out of fatherly pride. "But before the eternal union can take place, a journey must be taken."

"Hell of a lot better than the usual stuff," a liberator grumbled, bearing only the warmth of a billion stars. He gave a look to Noctis, who was determined to never leave his side. The young sovereign was sitting alongside him, observing everything with serene enjoyment. "What's up?"

Eyes narrowed in soft concern, acknowledging the unstable condition of a new friend. All of Snake's words were accompanied by violent coughs, and he appeared to be rather cold. Noctis had taken responsibility over his condition, using Curaga to heal his companion's pain, but something seemed to be deathly wrong. "The two of you must seek the Espers," the head of the counsel said, his soft voice adopting great compassion. "I believe the prince will be able to direct you to their location, Snake, as he is aware of their environment. From that point, the two of you will pursue the Gateway."

Snake tried to form another question but failed. Jumbled voices struggled to get their point across, but soon faded into darkness.

* * *

This was composed to Linkin Park's 'From the Inside'.

Espers are Summon monsters of the Final Fantasy realm. They're also known as Aeons, Eidolons, and a dozen other names. XD

If I'm leaving anything out, please forgive me. I've been drunk off inspiration for 'Tori no Hotaru' all day long, so I'm a little hyped up. Plus it's late, and school preparations are lingering. XD If anything within this chapter confuses you, please forgive me and let me know, ha ha!

Let it be known that 'Tori' and the 'Nocturne' saga will consume the bulk of my fanfiction adventures. I have extremely high expectations for both realms, and I will fulfill them! All of my adventures will be absolutely amazing, so wish me luck as I pursue greater inspiration!

Best wishes and a million hugs.


	7. Lunar Nocturne

_Creatures of ancient empires rose around him, issuing their battle cries. Wisps of silvery fate followed them, rising into the sapphire blue heavens. Flame followed water, water followed light, and light followed shadow._

_They were Espers, roaring deep into the midnight. They were translucent but beautiful, majestic in all of their glory. Ifrit, Belial, Shiva and so many others united, riding on inescapable winds. They were beautiful, proud, immortal creatures. They were rulers of a kingdom, a realm inhabited by mortals._

_One Esper stood out above all, shining brighter than any star. She was a grand entity, easily avoiding the powers of human description. She ruled over the other Espers, guiding all with gentle hands. Her smile would never be erased, unless..._

_The oncoming darkness erased it._

* * *

His eyes opened, drawn back to the present. The world slowly returned to him as a blur, engulfed in nauseating dizziness. His ears managed to catch a few coughs, and it took him a moment to realize the coughs were his. "Wonderful," a warm, male voice said, smiling. It held some sort of accent to it, soft and dashing. "You're coming around."

He blinked furiously, chasing clear vision. "We've been worried about you," the voice added, filled with relief. "The prince lost his mind, worrying about you. The counsel had to literally pry him off of you."

A smile soon spread across an old legend's face. The one at his side was another male, all right, and a rather beautiful one. His well-nourished, almond brown bangs were up in a curve, while the rest of his hair sat back in the most elegant manner. A sliver of his chest was exposed, a cross necklace glistened in an empire of light, and tinted sunglasses complimented his brown eyes. "Ugh," the kingdom's Messiah groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Feels like I've been hit by a steamroller, but at least I'm in my own harem."

"Now Snake," a rather familiar voice said, playfully mocking the legendary soldier. "Is that any way to speak to your rescuer?"

The warmth of Snake's smile increased by volumes. "Nice to see you, Hal," he groaned, pretending to be turned off by the otaku's manner. Meanwhile, Sunny sang a little ditty to Sakura the Chocobo. Hal knew it as 'Don't Make Me Wild Like You' from the Ranma 1/2 anime series.

"Glad you could stop by. And for your information, I don't feel like I've been hit by a steamroller. I feel like I've been hit by one of your Metal Gears."

"Well," the otaku snapped, pretending to be miffed. He turned his head away in a huff, eyes shut. "I never! You don't have to be so cruel! I came here to check on you, and you pull the 'old grouch' card on me!"

"Aren't you an odd pair? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were married!"

Hal's face instantly turned into an apple. Meanwhile, Epyon's face curdled up and died. "My heavens no," the gentle otaku cried out, sending his palms onto his reddened cheeks. "He's just an old idiot I'm responsible for. Why, without me, he'd-"

A fatal glare cut the rest of his words off. If Epyon had been equipped with the ability to actually toss out lightning, the poor Emmerich would have been fried. "Thanks for watching over me," the old hero said to his guardian, face contorted by frustration. "Who are you, though? And what happened to Noctis?"

With a roguish smile, the newcomer lowered his glasses. "He's off on business," he explained, eyes glistening. "We do have the Messiah in our midst. Your arrival requires a huge celebration, and proper precautions must be taken to ensure your safety."

"What kind of precautions?" a curious Hal asked, while his beaming daughter launched into another song. The stranger turned to him with a bewitching, comforting smile.

"In order to keep the Messiah safe, security tactics have to be effective. Our Noctis isn't friends with everyone, I'll have you know. While the Messiah may be safe from harm, the prince isn't. In other words, everyone wants the Messiah for themselves. He's the key to an immortal kingdom."

"So," a giddy war legend said, blushing with the euphoria of a school maiden. "I'm a piece of steak in a lion's den?"

"You're happy about it?!" an enraged otaku exclaimed, face practically bursting into flames. His eternal friend retalited instantly, eyes glowing.

"Why shouldn't I be?!"

"I thought you were tired of being everyone's target!"

"I'm a different kind of target now, dumbass!"

"I'm sorry, sir," a little maiden said, tugging on the stranger's pant leg. Sakura was bundled underneath her right arm, chirping her own rendition of 'Don't Make Me Wild Like You'. Meanwhile, banter continued in the background.

"They're always like that. They have their own special way of showing love for each other!"

"I see," the dashing male said, exhibiting a deep fondness for the little girl. "They're perfectly all right. What about you, firefly? Are you and your friend all right?"

"Hai," Hal's daughter sang. Sakura followed her with an enthusiastic 'kweee'. "My name's Sunny, and this is my friend Sakura! We're happy to meet you...ummm..."

"Royce. Name's Royce," the brown-haired male said, in such a way that caused an old soldier to blush. In a flash, his attention was taken from a round of fun banter, and diverted to a soldier of the kingdom. Royce noticed the look on Snake's face, and had a spurt of stardust fall through his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I do know the Messiah's name, but what of his friend?"

An anime otaku, happy with the light atmosphere, held a hand against his face. "I'm Hal Emmerich," he explained, eyes and heart smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Are you, by any chance, connected to the prince?"

"I sure am. I'm one of his bodyguards, actually. Afraid I'll be awfully busy from now on."

"So we're all on the same team, right?" Snake asked, referring to the prince, his bodyguards, and himself. "We'll all be working together?"

"That's right, luneara," Royce said, engraving a fact into stone. He really knew how to use his voice as a weapon. It could knock a dragon off his feet. "We all have the honor of protecting you."

"And if I need something to be done, all of you will do it for me?"

"We most certainly will, Snake."

"Nice," a cat said, grinning. "That means I can-"

"SNAKE!"

Before another round of banter could bloom, the ground shook beneath the feet of several souls. An alarmed Hal caught his daughter before she could fall to the floor, still clutching her baby Chocobo. "What's going on?" a horrified Messiah asked, raising his voice above the melee. Royce threw him a cross between a scowl and a comforting, gentle smile.

"The fun has just begun, and I'm not referring to your Gala!"

Snake leapt from his bed and instantly wrapped his arms around Hal, wide eyes observing Royce's flight. The brown-haired soldier bolted from the room without another word, running down the palace halls at top speed. Struggling to regain his footing, the old war hero pulled Hal back onto his feet. Hal, in turn, assisted Sunny to her feet. "Don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm checking things out," the silver haired male said, horrifying the otaku. The ground continued to rattle beneath them, suffering from incessant tremors. The heavens themselves were rattling, being tossed about as a baby rattle.

"Snake! Shouldn't you stay put?!"

"Don't think so," the Messiah snarled, making his way towards the door. "If I'm supposed to be some beacon of hope, it won't make sense to be a coward!"

A refreshing wave of water washed over Hal's heart, bringing a broad smile to his face. Despite the overwhelming chaos, he darted after his friend with that smile-daughter and Chocobo in tow. The three of them moved at such a high speed, they felt as if they were gliding across the palace surface. Their ability to move so swiftly surprised them, considering the world's tremors. And all around them, people were rushing either to battle or to the recovery of damaged lives. "Snake," an otaku cried out to his friend, receiving Sakura from an excited Sunny. He clutched the poor bird for dear life, almost strangling her.

"The people are talking about Valefor! Valefor must be causing this chaos!"

"Nice time to bring up your idiotic fantasies, Hal," an old legend grumbled, hands balled into fists. "Who in the hell is-"

_Valefor. Wait a minute! I know that name!_

"What is it, Epyon?" Sunny asked calmly, peering up into Epyon's face. Her old friend had a hand against his forehead, evidently pondering an inner tornado. "I know that name," he murmured, as the world continued to shake. "I've seen Valefor! Just saw him last night, in my dreams!"

Several windows shattered simultaneously. Hal let out a cry, squeezing the life out of a chirping Sakura. Sunny's eyes widened, capturing the flight of a distant, colossal creature. The creature noticed them and approached, Hal let out another cry, Snake placed himself in front of his trio in a protective manner, and-

Bright golden light stole his vision.

A loud, shrill shriek tore into his ears. The light faded to reveal a familiar figure, who had taken the responsibility of holding up a shield.

_"Light's golden graces, bind us to the fate that's pure! PROTECT!"_

Instantly smitten with the sight before him, Hal observed every second of unfolding time. Royce, having spoken those words, rose a hand into the air. Light welled up around his palm, quickly forming a protective fountain. Snake gathered a beaming Sunny into his arms, also glued to the sight before him. Royce was wrapped in golden, divine light, determined to keep all of them from harm.

Then there was Valefor. Valefor, the roaring, raging beast. The beast was just as determined as Royce, never taking his eyes off the Messiah and his company. Sakura couldn't stop shrieking, wanting nothing more than the chance to escape. Snake stiffened, eyes locked on the Esper. "Must've been sent here," he whispered, voice laden with apprehension. "Must've been sent here after me! Or what if-"

The legendary beast, flapping its wings, released a high-pitched cry. Royce kept up his shield, evidently waiting on something. That something quickly arrived.

_"Ever-binding cure, erase the darkness that plagues us! Release us now from the fate that threatens us! Blizzaga!"_

Snake formed a shield over Sunny with his entire body. Sunny, meanwhile, couldn't stop smiling. "Noctis," she whispered as blue light swallowed the makeshift battlefield, exuding the frost of a thousand nights.

_He's here! Yaaay!_

"It's about time," Royce said with a smile, lowering his shield. "What kept you?"

"The messengers," Nocturne growled, keeping his eyes locked on the enraged Valefor. "The others are at Haven! Get the Messiah and his family there!"

Snake removed the bulk of his body from Sunny's small one. "I'm not leaving," he declared. "There's no way in Hell you can get me out of here!"

"You must leave, anara," the prince cried out, fending off Valefor's small attacks with a glowing blade. "You and your family aren't safe here! You're in hostile environment!"

Life happened in wildly blinding flashes. Royce snatched Snake by the hand, initiating a wild rush down the hall. Hal and Sunny followed suit, but Hal was promptly seized by a figure no one could possibly identify in mere seconds. Still clutching Sakura, the horrified otaku was embraced from behind-and vanished into thin air. Snake and Sunny threw looks behind them, wondering what could have possibly happened to their Hal.

* * *

_He couldn't measure how much time passed, but he heard voices. They were distant, enigmatic voices, voices of an unknown language._

_"Just who do you think you are?! Get your hands off of me this instant!"_

_Someone was with him. Someone had him by the waist, and the voices wouldn't stop. Something was going on, and he didn't like it. Something was going on, and it was making him horridly uncomfortable. Hands were-_

_"Get your hands off of me!"_

_The voices grew louder, driving themselves deep into his eardrums. He couldn't see himself, but he knew his cheeks were growing darker. Hands, fingers were tapping against gentle, tender areas-areas that longed to be touched. "S-s-stop it," he whimpered, shivering in an unknown grip. "S-s-stop it, p-p-please...please! Please stop!"_

_"Why should I, when you're in dire need of this? Why should I, when you're obviously hungry for my touch?"_

_He tried to wrench himself away, but it didn't work. The hands were determined to stay on him, determined to work their way inside. Hands-_

_He gasped as cold winds made contact with his skin. The voices grew quieter as he realized one horrific thing: his bottom half was completely exposed. "S-s-stop," he repeated, his voice drawing out as a puppy's whimper. "Stop it. D-d-don't t-t-touch me...th-th-there..."_

_"You're adorable," a deep voice purred, pouring silk into his ears. "Too adorable for words. You want this, don't you? You want me inside of you."_

_"Ah...ahhh..."_

_"That's right. Give into me. Become mine. Surrender yourself to me. Be honest with yourself."_

_Sunlight and agonizing darkness became one. Before the voices cloaked him in unconsciousness, a name spread across his mind._

_Kusanagi._

* * *

This was composed to the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack. The mystical, fanciful elements of Kingdom Hearts inspired the odd exchange between Kusanagi and Hal. The elements really inspired the weird environment, which was inhabited by currently unidentified creatures. They'll be revealed next chappie. XD

I've already got the next chappie all figured out. XD Speaking of next chappie, it'll contain a lot of comedy. I've never written a lot of comedy before, but Snake and Hal's chemistry is just beyond adorable! And it's fun, experimenting with my new brand of Snake.

This won't be all sugar coated with humor, though. Once our lovely team really settles into Noctis' world, the true suspense will commence, and all will become serious. Of course the humor won't be completely knocked out, but taken down several notches. That's how dark this saga will become. XD


End file.
